tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Action: Wiki Style
Welcome to the second epic season of Total Drama Wiki Style: TDA:WS! This season, we have some returnees from the island, and some complete newbies as well! And this time, they are competeting for 1,000,000 DOLLARS! Who will win? Who will lose? And what drama will go down on this season of TD, in an abandoned film lot in Toronto? Find out below, and have even more fun than the first time in this epic camp! This camp is again hosted by the amazing Zoom Zoom Note: There is one debut spot up for grabs. Audition on Zoomer's blog. Rules Let's not have too many of these. XD *NO GODPLAYING. Godplay, and you are out of the challenge. *Be active. This should even be above godplaying. BE ACTIVE! *No complaining about eliminations. *You can quit. But please don't. :P *No voting for yourself, and no changing votes unless I say so. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups There will be 12 returnees, and 4 newbies. I may change that if necessary. If you don't get in, there is always the debut spot. And you have to have at least 100 edits to sign-up. Returnees 1. Zoomer 2. Alfan 3. JakeR 4. Nduke 5. Mr. E 6. Flame 7. Natedog14 8. LF 9. Addict 10. Zanna 11. Zinc 12. SG Newbies 1. Kate 2. Wes Holden 3. Rex 4. Rocks Contestant History ONLY NDUKE CAN EDIT Elimination Table ONLY REDDY CAN EDIT Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Welcome back to an all new season of drama, Total Drama Action: Wiki Style! Welcome to Toronto, my contestants! Chat with each other while we wait for everyone to arrive! Zoomer: Well, it's great to be back. And this time, while I don't plan on winning, I'm gonna do my best. :D Mr. E: Hello, I'm back. :D Flame: Hey guys, I'm back! Rex: HI GUYS :D I saw you last season :P Nduke: Creep. *files nails* (Kokori, you go by your username -_- ) Nate: Hiya Rex: it was on every chanel... (Rex is my nickname :|) Zinc: HIIIII LF: Look out, season 1 winner is here 8) Flame: I hope I do better this season than last. Zoomer: I'm so excited! (CONF) This season seems a lot less dark than the last. YAY! :D Zinc: So is Season 2's. Moi. TDAddict: So, this is what a season two feels like. Zanna: (CONF: This season should be easy........Jake, Mr. E, Kate, Flame, Nate, and all them are going down!) Holden: A Season of Vetrans plus 4 others including myself...... Cool Rocks: *Glances at all the other contestants* I'm guessing this will take some work. Flame: I feel save with some peeps, others, not so much. Zoomer: Oh, welcome Rocks, Holden, Rex, and Kate! Get ready for drama, let me tell you that much... Holden: I never thought I would make it here. But I did Nate: oh, hi Zoomer Jake: *jumps out of the bus* Hi everyone! :D Nduke HOLD :D Challenge (1) Chris: Ready for your first movie challenge? Today, the genre is MONSTER MOVIE! :D So, as you can see, in front of you there are three doors. One door contains the gaint monster played by chef. Choose the monster door, and you are out of the challenge. Choose right, you move to the next round. Chris: So, do you choose the green door, the blue, or the yellow? Zoomer: O.o Well, I guess I choose the yellow one. Jake: I'll choose the blue I guess :| SG: I choose the blue one. Nduke: I choose the blue one. Rocks: I choose yellow. Flame: Blue. TDAddict: Green. Nate: Yellow Kate: I'll go with blue. Addict opens his door, and a huge scaly arm comes out and grabs him Addict, and anyone who didn't choose a door are out. :P Chris: Second round, red or purple? Zoomer: R-Red. Jake: Purple :D Nate: Red Rocks: Purple. Flame: Purple. Nduke: Purple. Kate: Purple. :) Zoomer and Nate walk through the red door, and a monster tail swipes them away Zoomer, Nate, and SG are out. Chris: Orange, or... Dark Orange? O.o Nduke: Dark Orange.. Rocks: Dark Orange. Jake: Orange Flame: Dark Orange. Kate: Dark Orange. Jake walks through the orange door and... nothing happens. Everyone else gets eaten by the monster, though. XD Chris: Jake wins the first challenge! :D No Teams Vote (1) Chris: Vote for one person, yet it is double elim. Muhahaha. No more fishy friends. ;( Zoomer: I guess I vote for Rex. Sorry man, but your kind of a threat. :P Nduke: I vote for Zanna, no offense bro. Holden: Zanna Rocks: (CONF) Meh, I vote Rex. Jake: (CONF) Sorry Rex. Well not that sorry :P Kate: I vote Zanna, I guess... TDAddict: Rex, no offense, though. Rex: holden... i guess... (i play one game and miss a whole challange DX) Flame: Ugh, don't wanna vote. Rex, sorry. Nate: Zanna Zanna: Holden....I knew I was going home.....these D*** people can't let me get past the first episode Jake: WTF? :| Zanna: shut up! SG: I vote for Zanna, who doesn't seem to be mature enough to handle an elimination from a GAME.